1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to imaging of complex anatomic geometries and presenting measurement information regarding specific points on the anatomy. More particularly, the present invention relates to creating a complex model of the human anatomy.
2. Background Art
The present invention relates to the creation of geometric models of the human anatomy, including for example, the human heart.
The design of an accurate anatomic modeling system carries with it the challenge of how to faithfully represent a surface of a particular anatomy bounding a cloud of data points. A number of different methodologies have been used to resolve this difficult problem. One example is referred to as “line-of-sight” modeling, which utilizes a central reference point and models a region of the anatomy based on a line-of-sight methodology. That is, all points on the model are “visible” from the central reference point (e.g., a mean center reference point).
However, if there are portions of the anatomy that are beyond the line-of-sight, then the resulting model will likely be inaccurate. This is also true for conventional modeling systems used to model the heart.
Accurate modeling is especially important when the model being generated is going to be used in connection with electrophysiology measurement points and/or for treatment.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved modeling of the interior shape of the anatomy, including for example, the interior chambers of a heart.